


When the Season Change

by geek_yaoi1004



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Seme Kaname, Uke Zero, carrierzero, seme rido
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek_yaoi1004/pseuds/geek_yaoi1004
Summary: If I let you go , will you be happier?If I let you go , will this pain disapear?When you get betrayed by the person you love so much that it hurt, yet you cannot hate him nor forget him. Even when he is the reason that you lost everything, you can only blame yourself for loving someone heartless.





	1. Chapter 1

Love is an emotion that can be beautiful yet at the same time can be cruel.

It can give you hope but at the same time give you despair.

It can save you or at the same time destroyed you. 

It can be your biggest strength or it can be your weakness.

In my case, this love he gave me was my saving grace.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero POV

It was a hot summer night, while I lay outside near the pond watching the full moon, it was truly a beautiful night to watch the star. The breeze was blowing my silver hair softly as if a queen was slowly caressing a rare silk and the moonlight was illuminating my translucent face as if it was kissing it . It has been a long time since it was so peaceful , there was no student of the day class wondering on the hallways nor outside to see those bloodsucker. What a good life, if only it could be like this every night. It's been 2 nights straight since I was really able to sleep since these damn human girl was always sneaking around to see their O beautiful beast and Yuki, unable to catch these damn girl has to come get me every time to save her from trouble. Anyways, today is it a beautiful night to take a nap under the sky and wonder about life. However, I wasn't unable to rest for a few minute before I hear Yuki shout my name while running. 

" ZERO WHERE ARE YOU? ZEROOO????? ARE YOU TAKING A NAP AGAIN? THE HEADMASTER WANT TO SEE YOU. COME OVER NOWW." 

I really don't want to move right now, I was really in a confortable position and I was so lazy. Nonetheless, I had to make a lot of effort to get up, knowing the old man, he probably summoned me either for something extremely stupid or something of greater important. In the end, I decided to move my ass and go see Yuki before she woke up everybody in the sun dorm with her loud voice then blame it on me.

"ZERRRRRO WHERE ARE YOU?ZEROO"

" STOP YELLING LIKE A MAD WOMAN DAMMIT...I'm here, no need to cry my name that loud. Shut up before you woke up everybody with your voice?" I said with a frown.

 

" Well, I wouldn't if you were seriously patrolling and I won't wake anyone. Also why are you cranky? You literally sleep in class . If I were you, I would run to the headmaster office. it look quite urgent." She said with a pout

"I'm not cranky also if you were doing your job correctly I wouldn't have to spend much energy" I respond " Also you are not cute when you pout Yuki so stop doing that face ." I yelled before running fast to the office. I could heard from affar Yuki yelling meanie, I chuckles a bit, it was fun teasing her since she was predicable.

While now walking to my destination, I start contemplating the reason why would Kaien summon me. Was it because of a new secret mission? Or was It because of the night class? Either way, I will find it out there. Although, I couldn't get rid of the bad feeling I have about it.

Who could have predict that meeting with that person was the catalyst of my downfall...

It would be that moment where I will always question myself was it worth meeting him.

 

 

\----------------------------------------  
Hello dear readers,  
I hope you like my story so far and please don't forget to vote 😃  
English is not my first language so please go easy on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero POV

I was now in front of Cross office door, but I could feel there was someone else in it. That person aura seems weird, it was human but at the same time it has a little presence of vampire. I couldn't pinpoint his identity and it was bugging me. He could be human or a vampire or I was too tired so my sense was playing trick on me. Anyways, I was staying outside contempling if I should walk in directly or walk away and see Cross later. I was so busy thinking about it that I didn't notice someone open the door for me.

" A penny for your thoughts ?" that person ask

I was awoken from my though by his beautiful voice, it was deep yet not too low, it was just perfect and sexy . His voice was mature like fine wine and sweet like honey , his voice was so mesmerizing that I could listen all day. He has an alluring voice, I wonder how he look like, he could be handsome, beautiful ,cute or even average,maybe older or perharps younger than me. God dammit zero, you act like as if you were a maiden in love. In any case, what do I lose, just look at him, you are not a coward I told myself. I look up and I couldn't hide the surprise hidden in my eyes. He was handsome but the most appealing feature was his eyes, they were so beautiful, his eyes were reddish-garnet and icy blue. It was the first time I saw someone with heterochromia eyes, they were so rare. He was taller than me, he was probably 6f or 6f1, he has short curly hair and they were brown chocolate. He physique was proportionate and muscular yet not bulky. His skin was pale and without any blemish like a porcelaine doll.He was wearing the Day class uniforme. So he is a human yet he had the good look to rival the night class , probably the same league as Kaname. I was mesmerized by his beauty until Cross interrupted my thought.

" Um-hum.. Zerorin are you... alright? "Cross said but there was a hint of worry

" Yeah I'm fine, why did you want to see me?"

I ask with a straight face, well I try since I was so embarassed for being caught in entrance with the new student. Cross seems to not make a scene and was serious for once. I was so glad for him to not further my humiliation.

" Well I want to present you Kiran Rudo and he will be a new student from Day class. Moreover, he will be your roommate since your room was the only disponible place in the dorm. Also, show him the school ground and the moon class tommorrow morning. If there's are not anything else, take him to the dorm so he could rest. I'm sure Kiran-kun is tired. Beside, Kiran-kun, if you have any question, just ask Zero since he is the prefect of the school. Now, I must ask you to go since I have an important appointement." Cross said in hurry

I was kick out of the room with the new student before I could express myself, I was still in shock and was still trying to digest all the information he just gave me.

" Zero-san, are you alright? " Kiran ask then he put his forehead with mine as if he want to feel the heat. I was surprise with his action so I push him away from me.

" You...you.. what do you thing you are doing you bastard? Who gave you permission to touch me???" I scream at him while giving my glare however I don't really think I seem convincing with the blush in my face.

" Sorry, it just seems that you were sick so I just want to make sure you were alright, futhermore your face is red. Are you sure you are not sick?" he said it with an innocent face and a smick.

" You bastard.... I'm alright, I don't need you to do anything for me." 

My face redden more , I was not sure if it was by anger or embarrasement. Perharps even both but I couldn't say anything to him so I decided to punch him hard in the plexus solar to knock him out then just carry him and put him in the bed. However, I didn't expect him to be that heavy, I had carry him since I couldn't leave him alone after all we are in a school where bloodsucker coexiste with us. Moreover, Kiran head was near my neck, I could feel his hot breath and it bother me since I was not someone attract to look nor do I let my emotion control me . However, with him I feel weird, as if he could see through everything but I also feel safe. It bothers me but I just need to sleep and maybe try to avoid him...yup problem solve no need to think more. We were now in front of my bedroom, it seem that the old man already send the new student luggage into my room . Anyways, there was only one bed and I certainly won't sleep on the floor nor on the couch but that bastard is too huge for the couch. God why should I make it complicate I just need to put him in the bed anyways we are both guys what could happen, is not as if I was a girl. So I put him in my bed then change my uniform for my pajamas then later lay beside him and I was in the hand of Morpheus. 

Third PersonPOV

While Zero was sleeping, he didn't know the person laying beside him slowly open his eyes and observe our cute little Zero sleeping. After all, Kiran, also know as Rido Kuran was never unconscious in the first place. He was too powerful for that little level D. However, he didn't expected that our little hunter being so interessing and being so beautiful. Silver hair like the color of the moon, lilac eyes with a tint of magenta, pale skin like the snow, soft feature that make him androgynous and a learn body with curve. More important, his scent was delicious, cream peach with cinnamon and hisbicus. It was not too heavy nor too sweet. Rido was attracted to the hunter when he first saw him , he even doubts if the little hunter know his identity. However, Rido won't make any suspicious to make the Kiran ancestral recognise him easily after all he just possesed an human body which was similar to him to infiltrate this school.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero  POV

It's warm... really warm and safe. This feeling is so comfortable, I feel like I was embraced by someone and it's feel weird since I was always the one who protect the other. After all, it was my role, I was the older brother of Ichiru and I was also the knight in shining armor for Yuki, a chess who can be easily discard after I have no use. That was me, Zero but I think I like this feeling of safety. However, this heat source was beggining to leave me so I keep hugging it until a voice woke me up.

" I didn't know you could be this clingy when you're sleeping  . If you don't let me go, We will be late for our class." He chukle soffly.

Then I oppened my eyes quickly and kick Rudo off my bed.

" Oyy. who are clinging to you? Get out and get to class." I growl

"Sure, sure" that asshole  said " No need to be mad at me. It will look like you have period." 

"What? You said it again and I'll kick your ugly ass so badly that you won't be able to sit again." I glared at him, if only my glare could kill, he would be already dissapear from this planet .

As we were bantering, we heard someone knock the door. We stop talking and that shitty head went to open the door just to see Kaname outside the door.

" Zero, the chairm.. who are you?" The bloodsucker ask with an expresionless face.

" I am his new roommate, Kiran Rudo. Nice to meet you." That prat tend his hand to asshole#2 to make a handshake until Kuran look suspiciouly at the prat.

" Kiran-san, have we met somwhere? You really look familliar." The Vampire king ask.  
" Perharps I may..."

" ZERRROOOO, WAKE UPPPP" a familliar voice yelled as if it was the end of the world. She was running towards me until she saw Kuran and that asshole roommate of mine.   
Yuki was suddendly still and look like she was...

\--------------------------------------  
Sorry, I was really busy but here im back :)FYI Language is not my first language


End file.
